resistancefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle Allen
Michelle Caroline Allen (Born May 1, 1940) is a supporting character in the story Resistance: Rise of Bellerophon. She is also the wife of Reese Washington. 'Early Life' Michelle was born on May 1, 1940; at Fort Sumter in South Carolina. She was born there due to the fact her father was a leading general in the United States Marine Corps and he knew that the war was lost in Europe and Russia. By the age of 5; she started training at the rank of private and soon at 10; she became a sargeant and proved to her father that she could in fact teach others. 5 years later she found herself a captain of her own squad; now she was on the frontlines against the Chimerans. By this time as well; she returned to base after a hard fought victory only to find her home destroyed and only a few survivors remained alive such as her mother. She and her sqaud then traveled to the Northeast Coast where she set up shop. ''Rise of Bellerophon By her early 20s; Michelle became a Lieutenant and also met Reese and his long time friend Felix Kirk. They managed to create a base and outposts for supplies; however they lost contact with their base. Michelle ordered Reese and Felix to investigate and waited until they reported in. She recieved word that the base had not only been captured but also made into a Chimeran Conversion Center. She ordered them back; however lost contact 15 minutes later. For the next 5 hours; she mourned their deaths; however after recieving contact that Felix was dead and Reese was alive. She mourned for Felix and was happy to know that Reese was alive; however he told her he was infected; then he said that he wasn't like the others however, so she ordered him back to base so that Igor Lebowski could check him. Once he returned; she ordered him to be checked out; then after a while, Lebowski called her and Reese to the Medical Lab. He explained to them that Reese's DNA had bonded with the Chimeran contagion on a microscopic level and that it granted him powers and abilities exceeding those or not possessed by mortal man. He also explained that if Reese was to ever reproduce; his offspring will have the same thing. After confronting the truth; Michelle started noticing changes in Reese; changes that were in fact something that were never seen in him before that were good in nature but strange. He started developing new weapons such as the BR-60 and he wanted her to be the first to try it; so she and him headed to the firing range and successfully tested the weapon. She asked if he could make more and he explained that he could; then a week later Dr. Lebowski created a serum out of Reese's blood and Michelle was the first to test it. She too was given the same powers and abilities as her comrade; which led him to become the commander of ''Bellerophon Alpha and that led to the liberation of the United States. One Year Later A year followed and half of the United States has already been liberated; this is also the time when Reese found himself proposing marriage to Michelle; which she accepted. A month after; Michelle and Reese were married and were already expecting their first child. To her surprise; Michelle later gave birth to twins; Matt and Ben. After 2 months; she found herself pregnant with another pair of twins; this time she gave birth to twin girls Gwen and Kate. 3 Years Later Now Michelle is still fighting the good fight against the Chimeran threat. Category:Characters Category:Secord Category:Fanon Characters